Tru love can win it all:Michael
by algida2
Summary: Questa one-shot è strettamente legata a "Tru love...can win it all".  Ho pensato di dedicare un capitolo interamente su Michael, personaggio a cui ho dato poco spazio. Per essere precisi avviene subito dopo il capitolo 25.


_Se solo mi fossi innamorata di te!_

_Se solo mi fossi innamorata di te!_

Quella frase detta quasi per gioco dalla sua amica, continuava a tormentarlo. Molte volte si era chiesto cosa avrebbe provato se anche lei avesse ricambiato, almeno in parte, i suoi stessi sentimenti. Sin da quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta, rimase affascinato da quella ragazzina. Il suo aspetto poteva ingannare, ma non i suoi occhi. Subito vi lesse angoscia e dolore, anche se si ostinava a mostrarsi forte agli altri.

A volte si considerava un mostro perché c'erano giorni che la vedeva come la sua sorellina da difendere dagli altri, altre volte invece si ritrovava a desiderarla ardentemente.

Era ben consapevole che lei non provava i suoi stessi sentimenti, ecco perché si era limitato a starle accanto, cercando di non farsi troppo male. I primi periodi furono davvero difficili, lei che piangeva tra le sue braccia per colpa di sua sorella, lui che desiderava consolarla ma non poteva farlo. Il tempo però aveva migliorato la situazione, facendo trovare a lei una certa stabilità emotiva e portando lui a vederla con occhi diversi. La loro amicizia si era così consolidata, tanto che riusciva a non vederla più come l'oggetto indiscusso dei suoi desideri.

Quando lei decise di cambiare identità per inseguire i suoi sogni, lui l'aveva appoggiata sostenendola senza ostacolarla, anche se nel profondo del suo cuore, sapeva benissimo che avrebbe significato perderla.

Contro ogni aspettativa, lei aveva continuato a telefonargli, informandolo di ogni minimo evento della sua vita. Considerandolo parte integrante della sua vita.

Durante la sua assenza si era buttato a capofitto in una relazione. Era riuscito a dimenticarla, a considerarla semplicemente come una sorella.

Il suo cuore però non era pronto a vederla di nuovo soffrire, ed ecco che tutte le sue sicurezze si sbriciolarono, nel vedere di nuovo il suo viso bagnato di lacrime.

Mai in vita sua aveva odiato qualcuno, come ora si ritrovava a odiare Hiroshi.

Come poteva un uomo fare così tanto male alla propria sorella?

Non riusciva proprio a capirlo, anche lui si era ritrovato a "_odiare"_ Anya, per avergli rubato il suo amore, ma di sicuro non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Neanche quando aveva spezzato il cuore del suo amore. Neanche ora che era tornata, intromettendosi prepotentemente nel loro rapporto.

Sentimenti contrastanti regnavano il suo cuore: odio per Hiroshi, per farla soffrire tanto, rancore nei confronti di sua sorella, per non rispettare il loro legame e poi c'era invidia. L'invidia per l'unica persona che era riuscita ad avere il suo amore: Michiru.

Quella donna era riuscita a far breccia nel cuore della sua Haruka, facendola soffrire. Ricordava ancora oggi quando piangendo tra le sue braccia, gli confessò di aver fatto l'amore con lei e di non essere in grado di dimenticarla. In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto consolarla in un altro modo, avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che avrebbe pensato lui a far guarire il suo cuore, ma come al solito aveva deciso di fare la parte dell'amico, accontentandosi di stringerla e consolarla.

Era stanco di ritrovarsi da solo a rimuginare su tutti questi sentimenti che prepotenti lo stavano tormentando. A volte si chiedeva perché non trovava il coraggio di allontanarsi da lei, per cercare finalmente di essere felice.

_Ma che domande ti fai? Lontano da lei non riusciresti a essere felice!_

_Anche se non puoi definirlo amore, siete comunque legati._

_Lei è la tua famiglia e tu sei la sua!_

Erano quasi le due e non riusciva a dormire, continuava a rigirarsi nel letto. Si alzò, prese un bicchiere d'acqua e si diresse in salotto per sedersi sul divano. Si appoggiò allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.

Tutto intorno era così calmo e rilassante, si lasciò cullare da quel silenzio.

All'improvviso avvertì la presenza di un corpo caldo accanto al suo. Respirò a fondo per accorgersi di conoscere bene chi gli si era seduto accanto. Avrebbe riconosciuto il suo odore ovunque. Cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma li sentiva così pesanti, cercò di dire qualcosa ma la sua voce non voleva collaborare.

-Michael apri gli occhi, ho bisogno di te!- la sua voce era incrinata dalle lacrime.

_Sta piangendo!_

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte, odiava quando piangeva. Sentì dita tremanti di lei intrecciarsi alle sue. Sussultò brevemente a quel contatto sentendole così calde e allo stesso tempo così fredde. Era una strana sensazione, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

-Michael ti prego, ho davvero bisogno di te!-

Con tutta la forza che aveva, cercò di alzare le palpebre, ma sembravano non voler collaborare. Era davvero una brutta sensazione sentirla chiedere così disperatamente aiuto e non riuscire a fare niente.

Strinse con forza la sua mano per farle capire che lui c'era.

-Allora mi senti! Apri gli occhi!-

Sentì il corpo di lei appoggiarsi al suo e la sua testa sfiorarle il collo. Il calore che provò fu indescrivibile, una sensazione bellissima. Lentamente, molto lentamente, aprì gli occhi per trovarsela addosso.

La circondò con le braccia, stringendola forte. La sentì rilassarsi in quell'abbraccio per poi sentire il suo corpo sussultare, scosso dai singhiozzi.

-Sono sola!-

L'alito gli aveva solleticato il collo, mentre le sue parole lo avevano colpito, facendogli male come una pugnalata al cuore.

_Non sei sola, ci sono io con te! _

_Non piangere non sarai mai sola, io ci sarò sempre!_

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle quelle parole, ma non riusciva a parlare.

Quando sentì il suo corpo calmarsi, capì che si era finalmente tranquillizzata. Con movimenti lenti si alzò e abbassò il viso, per non guardarlo negli occhi. Sorrise al suo tentativo di proteggere la sua vulnerabilità.

Un minuto prima singhiozzava tra le sue braccia, mentre ora non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Le mise l'indice sotto il mento costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Non sei sola, ci sono io con te!-

_Ecco l'ho detto!_

_Finalmente sono riuscito a dirglielo!_

Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, facendogli sciogliere il cuore. Quegli occhi che tanto aveva amato lo fissavano come se volessero leggere nel profondo della sua anima.

_Cosa penseresti di me se scoprissi la verità?_

_Come mi giudicheresti se sapessi che ti ho desiderato così tanto!_

Continuava a fissarlo, senza dire una sola parola. In quel momento sembrava una bambina bisognosa di affetto. Una bambina che aveva scelto lui per farsi consolare.

-Perché mi guardi così?- si sentiva a disagio sotto il suo sguardo, aveva paura che scoprisse i suoi sentimenti.

Il suo cuore mancò un battito quando sentì le sue braccia avvolgergli il collo. Subito di nuovo il suo odore lo invase prepotente, rendendogli difficile respirare.

_Ma cosa sta facendo?_

Senti le sue labbra posarsi sull'orecchio sinistro senza fare nessun movimento.

Rimase con le mani per aria, lottando con la sua prepotente voglia di cingerle intorno alla vita e portarla su di sé.

_Cosa diavolo significa questo?_

La ragazza continuava ad alitargli sul collo, donandogli brividi di piacere.

-Cosa stai facend…-

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, si stava mettendo cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, continuando a restare con il viso nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo.

La reazione del corpo di Michael fu istantanea. S'irrigidì avvertendo il calore del corpo di quella donna.

Si adagiò su di lui, sfiorando il bacino di lui con il suo.

-Mi desideri?-

Il tono della sua voce era roco, come non lo aveva mai sentito.

-Fermati! Sei sconvolta-

Sapeva benissimo che il tono della sua voce non era per niente convincente, ma doveva in qualche modo cercare di fermarla.

-Non mi tocchi? Non ti piaccio?-

Era così diversa, sembrava un'altra persona.

-No…ecco…è sbagliato!- sentiva la gola bruciargli, non aveva più saliva. Deglutiva con fatica mentre cercava di ricollegare il cervello. Certo con lei così vicino era una cosa impossibile!

-Non mentirmi, so bene che vuoi fare l'amore con me!- gli sussurrò, leccandogli il lobo dell'orecchio con la punta della lingua.

Non fu in grado di fermare quel gemito di piacere, che prepotente uscì dalle sue labbra.

-Visto? Anche il tuo corpo lo sta urlando!- disse facendosi in avanti, tanto da sfiorargli la parte intima con la sua.

La sua eccitazione era ormai evidente e la ragazza sembrava esserne ben consapevole.

_Oh mio dio se questo è un sogno, ti prego non svegliarmi!_

Iniziò a strusciare lenta sulla sua eccitazione, mentre lui era come immobilizzato. Non riusciva più a riflettere e a pensare con lucidità. Le mani si muovevano di volontà propria e si andarono a posare sulle sue gambe. Era la prima volta che la toccava in quel modo.

_La sua pelle è così calda e liscia_, pensò.

-Michael fallo con me!-

Le mani iniziarono a viaggiare, lungo le sue gambe. Lei sembrava gradire le sue attenzioni, strinse le gambe ai suoi fianchi e gli sussurrò –Non fermarti!-

Era ormai completamente preda di quella donna, delle sensazioni che stava risvegliando in lui, del suo corpo e del suo desiderio.

Alzò per la prima volta il viso, fissandolo.

_I suoi occhi…_

Il suo cuore sembrava un tamburo impazzito.

_Lei vuole me!_

Gli accarezzò il viso e con l'indice gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore.

-Dovresti prendere tu l'iniziativa, in fondo sei tu l'uomo!-

Allungò la mano per accarezzarle il viso, lei chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al suo palmo. Aveva desiderato questo momento tantissime volte e ora gli sembrava così sbagliato e giusto alla stesso momento.

-Apri gli occhi!- le disse continuando ad accarezzarle il viso.

Lei lo fissò e gli sorrise rassicurante.

Era ormai tutto inutile, sentiva di volerla e non aveva le forze per respingerla.

Le sue carezze scesero al collo, alla sua spalla fino ad arrivare sul seno. Trattenne il respiro, mentre lui iniziava a toccarla con più passione. Con movimenti gentili, le tolse la maglietta rischiando un infarto quando scoprì il suo seno.

-Non avere paura, sono una donna come tutte le altre!- gli sussurrò, prendendogli la mano e appoggiandosela sul seno. Una scarica elettrica colpì entrambi. Iniziò a giocare con il suo capezzolo, mentre lei accompagnava ogni carezza con movimenti del bacino.

Era davvero eccitante, iniziò a gemere forte. I fianchi di lei stabilirono un ritmo che lo fece impazzire. Continuava a strofinare la sua femminilità proprio sul punto più sensibile.

-Se continui così non…-

-Voglio farlo!- appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle per alzarsi. Con movimenti sensuali si spogliò completamente, restando nuda. Si sedette di nuovo sulle sue gambe e con dita tremanti iniziò a sbottonargli i pantaloni, liberandolo da quella tortura.

-Oh mio dio!- avvicinò di nuovo i loro bacini

-Lo hai mai fatto con un uomo?-

Un leggero rossore tinse le sue guance, facendogli capire che per lei era la prima volta.

-Sei sicura?-

Per risposta lei lo toccò intimamente, del resto lei così era abituata.

Chiuse gli occhi gemendo e godendo appieno delle sue carezze. D'istinto ricambiò quelle carezze, facendola contorcere sotto il suo tocco. Cercò di penetrarla con le dita, ma lei lo fermò –Non così, voglio sentirti dentro di me!-

Fu in quel preciso istante che lei si alzò leggermente per permettergli di penetrarla.

-Fai piano, rischi di farti male!- le afferrò i fianchi con le mani e iniziò a condurla.

Si lasciò completamente condurre da lui, abbandonando ogni ostilità. In quel momento fu invaso da mille emozioni che non riusciva a decifrare. Aveva sempre fantasticato di averla tra le sue braccia ma ora la realtà era tutta un'altra cosa. Iniziò a penetrarla lentamente, osservando le smorfie di dolore che apparivano sul suo volto.

-Ti faccio male?-

-No, non preoccuparti!-

Le sue mani iniziarono a viaggiare lungo quel corpo che aveva sempre ammirato dietro abiti maschili. Arrivò di nuovo ai suoi seni per accarezzarli, suscitando in lei gemiti di piacere. Quella donna emanava una carica che lo spronava ad andare avanti. Portò le sue labbra sul seno destro iniziando a stampare piccoli baci, fino a quando la sua bocca s'impossessò del capezzolo, torturandolo. Lei intrecciò le dita tra i suoi capelli, incitandolo a non fermarsi.

-Oh Michael!-

_Fallo ancora!_

_Dì di nuovo il mio nome con quel tono!_

-Oh Michael!- ripeté tremando dal piacere.

Preso da tutte quelle emozioni che per anni aveva represso e che adesso quella donna stava risvegliando in lui, non riusciva più a controllarsi. In quel momento c'era solo lui e quel corpo, che per troppo tempo aveva desiderato.

_No, non solo il corpo._

_Io la amo!_

Continuava a succhiarle il capezzolo, mentre lei iniziava a muovere i fianchi con movimenti circolari.

-Ti prego Michael, voglio sentirti!-

La sua voce…

I suoi sospiri…

La sua mente ormai non collaborava più, la avvolse con le braccia e la fece sdraiare sul divano, mentre lui la sovrastava. Si perse per un attimo nei suoi occhi, pieni di desiderio.

_Sei stupenda!_

Iniziò a spingere piano per darle il tempo di abituarsi a lui. Lei inarcò la schiena mentre gemeva forte il suo nome.

_Oh mio dio!_

_Sei davvero incredibile!_

Sentì le gambe di lei allacciarsi alla sua schiena costringendolo a penetrarla ancora più in profondità. Stabilì un ritmo più veloce, accompagnato dal movimento del suo bacino, che lo seguiva a ogni spinta.

Sentiva un calore enorme espandersi in tutto il suo corpo. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere prima. Quella donna aveva la capacità di regalargli sensazioni indescrivibili.

-Oh Michael! Non fermarti!-

_Come potrei farti una cosa del genere?_

_Sei così bella!_

_Se solo avessi il coraggio di dirti tutto quello che sto provando ora! _

Continuava a spingere fino a quando non sentì il suo corpo e quello di lei, raggiungere, insieme, l'apice del piacere. La sentì gridare forte il suo nome mentre era completamente sopraffatta dal piacere.

Si lasciò andare su di lei, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Poteva sentire il suo cuore battere forte. Rimase per pochi secondi in quella posizione, poi si rialzò per mettersi seduto, nella stessa posizione di prima. La guardava mentre il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, in cerca di aria.

_Anche per te è stato speciale come per me?_ Avrebbe voluto chiederle, ma preferì tacere. Era così diversa dal solito, non voleva rovinare quel momento. Chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di ascoltare il respiro affannoso della donna, che gli aveva regalato mille emozioni.

Aprì gli occhi con stupore quando sentì quel corpo ancora caldo, di nuovo sulle sue gambe. Lo abbracciò nascondendo la testa nel suo collo.

_Ti sei pentita?_

_Ti prego non metterti a piangere!_

_Ti prego non nominarla ora!_

_Non avrei la forza di aiutarti!_

-Se solo potrei amarti come fai tu!-

_Allora lo sai? Sai che ti amo?_

Spalancò gli occhi quando un brutto pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente.

_Che stupido!_

_Ci sono cascato!_

Le avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo, stringendola forte a sé.

-E' tutto un sogno, vero? Sei solo un sogno!-

Sorrise mentre la stringeva forte a sé

-Ti amo Haruka!-

-Sei molto importante per lui!-

Anya e Haruka erano appena rientrate e lo trovarono addormentato sul divano.

Si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò il viso

-Lo so- sussurrò, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo.

_Lo so e a volta penso di non meritarmi il tuo amore._

_Scusami se non sono in grado di amarti, come tu ami me!_

_Sei davvero una persona speciale!_

Prese una coperta dalla sua stanza, lo coprì e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

_Hai un viso così rilassato, spero tu stia facendo un bellissimo sogno._

_Ti voglio bene Michael!_

**Salve a tutti sono tornata!**

**Ho pensato questa scena mentre stavo scrivendo il capitolo 25. Avrei tanto voluto inserirla, ma poi avrei complicato ulteriormente la storia. Così ho preferito trasformarla in un sogno.**

**Anche perché pensandoci bene, Haruka non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi così!**

**E' la prima volta che immagino Haruka con un uomo, ma è stato più forte di me, non sono riuscita a fermarmi!**

**Spero vi sia piaciuto!**

**Un bacio a tutti!**


End file.
